


Thought We Built a Dynasty that Heaven Couldn't Shake

by MusicHeart08



Series: Dynasty [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Role Reversal, Roleswap, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: What if...Peter Quill’s celestial abilities developed when he was much younger and Thanos found out about the potential powers from such a young being. So before the Ravagers could pick up the boy, Thanos found him first and took him in. Years later, the Galaxy trembled with fear under the name Star-Lord, the murderous son of Thanos.What if...When Gamora’s people were wiped out, her mother managed to hide the young girl from the Dark Order and so she never got taken in by the mad Titan. Then the young girl stowed away on a Ravager ship but was caught and almost killed but Yondu stopped them. And then heldthat over her head for the rest of her life.Basically, what if Peter and Gamora swapped lives?





	1. Hello, Little One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr Post:  
> https://snowflake251.tumblr.com/post/176861917125/guardians-of-the-galaxy-role-swap-au-instead-of-it

_Take my hand, Peter. Take my hand._  
  
Those words repeated over and over in Peter Quill's mind as he ran out of the hospital with tears streaming down his face.  
  
_Take my hand._  
  
"No!"

The little boy's legs gave out from under him and he collapsed to the ground, his sobs echoing across the empty field.

The walkman and gift in his pocket felt heavier, and made the boy sob harder knowing he could no longer share the beautiful songs with his mother anymore.  
  
Peter heard large footsteps walk towards him, the boy assumed it was his Grandpa so he didn't look up.  
  
"What's the matter?" an unfamiliar voice spoke.

Peter looked up slowly and was surprised to see a man kneeling in front of him, one that was taller than any man he had ever seen before. His skin was a light purple, and he was dressed in armor with a gold helmet.

The boy jumped back in surprise, broken words were spilling out of his mouth but nothing made sense.

The giant purple man didn't seem bothered by the boy's stare or muttering, instead he seemed more focused on something very peculiar.

“What happened to your eye, little one?”

Peter automatically reached up to cover his bruise, “I.. I got into a fight with some boys. They killed an innocent frog,”

Thanos nodded with understanding before smiling, “What's your name?”

The boy sniffed and ghosted a hand over the pocket where his mother's walkman was, “Peter, Peter Quill,”

A smile came across the Titans face, “You must be quite the fighter, Quill,”

Peter smiled a little bit at the compliment, just then Thanos extended his large hand out towards the boy.

“Come with me, there's something you need to see,”

The young boy looked up at the Titan for a minute, not knowing if he should trust the man but something inside of him spoke and he returned the gesture.

His small hand couldn't fully grasp the larger hand so instead he held one of the Titan's finger as Thanos rose to his full height.

“Do you know what you are, Quill?” Thanos asked as he lead the boy towards his ship.

The little boy looked up at the Titan with confusion and shook his head. Thanos stopped in their tracks and moved his hand to the boys shoulder.

“Give me your hands,”

Peter trusted the man so he held out both of his little hands. Thanos gently grasped both of the small hands and brought them together is a cupping position.

“Now, close your eyes and concentrate,” Peter looked up again with confusion, “Close your eyes, and extend your mind out towards the galaxy,”

The little boy hesitantly closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath.

Suddenly a bright blue spark erupted from both of the boy's small palms, causing Thanos to smile. Peter's eyes burst open in surprise and the spark to disappear.

“What- wha?” The boy sputtered as his hands began to shake by what he just witnessed.

  
“Concentrate, little one,” the Titan encouraged, and rejoined the boy's hands, “Concentrate and bring it back,”

Peter got his breathing under control but this time kept his eyes open as he made his mind reach out once more.

The spark returned, only this time it was brighter and something in the young boy's mind was calling him from afar.

Something from beyond the stars.

“What… what am I?” the boy asked as the spark once again faded away.

“You are something truly extraordinary,”

The Titan turned the boy to look out towards the horizon.

Peter’s eyes widened as his eyes landed on something he only saw in his dreams.

A spaceship.

The craft was large and in the shape of a ring. In Peter's opinion, it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Thanos smiled at the boy's expression.

“It's time you take your place among the stars, little one,”


	2. Welcome to the Ravagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Yondu took Gamora under his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering: Ego did hire Yondu to pick up Peter but Thanos got to him first and you don't just try to steal something from a mad titan.

Gamora had lost count of the days that had passed since the Dark Order invaded her planet and she lost her parents.

The little girl had been walking aimlessly around the planet with no destination, grieving alongside the other survivors, for days.

Until, a ship of Ravagers landed on the planet.

Gamora watched from behind a rock as a group of men stepped out of the ship, arguring about one forgetting to refuel the large spacecraft.

The group were so busy arguing that they didn't notice as Gamora sneaked onto their ship. They especially didn't norice when they took off.

And that lead to right now.

The young zehoberei sat in between the many cargo boxes, to stay hidden from the space pirates. It wasn't long until her many sleepless nights caught up with her and she could no longer fight it.

As Gamora leaned her head against a box, a memory she didn't want began playing in her mind.

* * *

 

_Gamora held onto her mother tightly as the woman gently rocked her in her arms and quietly muttered, "We'll be safe, we'll be safe,"_

_The little girl tried to believe her but the scary noises outside kept getting louder and it scared Gamora to death._

_Something large exploded from behind their hiding place, causing a scream to erupt from the young girl. Her mother clamped a hand over her mouth._

_Just then, the horrifying sound of heavy footsteps began walking towards the door._

_The older zehoberei woman quickly stood up while holding her daughter in one arm while pulling the lid of a large glass vase._

_"Mother?" the young zehoberei quietly questioned as her mother placed her inside the large vase._

_"Gamora, listen to me," the woman said with more fear than Gamora had ever seen on her face, "I need you to be very quiet for Mommy. Can you do that for me?"_

_The sound of pounding on the door caused the woman to jerk towards it._

_"Mother-"_

_"Shhh!" Her mother quickly hushed before spinning towards the door, "Stay here baby, and don't make a sound, okay?"_

_Gamora nodded and her mother pressed a quick kiss to her forehead._

_"Be very quiet," she reminded her before gently placing the lid over the child's head._

_A second later, the sound of a door being kicked down came from outside along with the sound of her mother screaming in terror. Gamora wanted to scream as well but she had to keep her word, so she clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming._

_There were more loud noises and in a few minutes, they were gone. Along with her mother, Gamora suspected._

_There was silence in the room outside._

_Gamora didn't_ _leave the vase for hours, and when she did.._

_All that was left of her homeworld, was dead bodies and grieving survivors._

* * *

 

"Well, lookie here,"

Gamora's eyes shot open at the voice, the little gurl saw three grown men of different species surrounding her.

"I don't remember a little zehoberei girl being on the supply list,"

One of the men harshly grabbed Gamora's arm and forcefully pulled her to her feet. The little girl whined in pain and tried to break free but his grip was too strong.

"We have a specific rule for stow aways,"

Gamora's heart skipped a beat as all the men pulled out guns and aimed it towards her.

Like the attack!

A scream tore from the girls chest.

Just then a whistle filled the air and an arrow flew into the room and nicked all the hands that were holding a gun.

"What the hell is with all the racket?!"

Everyone, including Gamora turned towords the source, a centaurian man stood there with a flying arrow and look of fury.

The man standing in the doorway was Yondu Udonta, Captain of the Ravagers.

"Well," the Captain snapped, "Ain't somebody going to tell me what's going on?"

The man's hand on the zehoberei's arm was gone as the Captain stepped more into the room.

"She's a stowaway, Captain," the man spoke, a slight hint of fear in his voice, "There's a rule against stowaways,"

Yondu glared at the worker before looking down at the little girl, who began to tremble under his gaze.

"You're quite the fighter, little lady," Yondu said with a smile that frigtened the child, "What's your name?"

The little girl hesitated but answered in a voice that was barely above a whisper, "Gamora,"

The Captain gestured to the three to leave the room, which they had no problem complying to.

Yondu reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metal handle with a ruby stone on the center.

"Lookie here," Yondu smiled as he knelt down in front of Gamora, "Pretty, ain't it?"

The Captain of the Ravagers gave the small object a twirl before handing it to the little girl. Gamora glanced up at the man with uneasiness before reaching out and grasping the object in her smaller hand.

Gamora was examining the small object, Yondu reached forward and pressed a small button on the side of the switchblade, with caused two sharp blades to appear on both sides.

Yondu smiled as the girls admiration grew in the weapon, "Yeah, beautiful but deadly,"

Gamora twirled the blade in her hand as Yondu clamped a hand on her shoulder, "With a little extra training, you can do even more damage with it,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, this was not my best work. I do apologize.
> 
> The rest of the story will be the events of Guardians of the Galaxy with this little, story twist.
> 
> Also, I think I'll let Gamora keep her blades and Peter his guns, or does that hurt logic?
> 
> Suggestions and Reviews are welcomed always.
> 
> Have a blessful day! :3


	3. Twenty Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter title says, this takes place twenty years later. So the events of Guardians of the Galaxy should take place right about...
> 
> Now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Gamora more like Maria from The Book of Life cause she's pretty fiesty. So sorry about the OOC.

Gamora knew what she doing was wrong but she couldn't care less.

Just the other day, the woman heard that a mad Kree that was angered by the peace treaty recently made between the Kree Empire and Xandar called Ronan the Accuser.

At first, she didn't care until she heard who the accuser had formed an alliance with in order to bring his view of peace in the galaxy.

_Thanos._

The name of the mad titan that was forever printed on her brain ever since he took everything away from her. Her parents, her home, her normal life. Everything!

The young woman hated Thanos more than anything. While her life with the Ravagers kept her mind occupied, she never forgot what her did to her.

Which is why, she had decided to do something about it.

Right now, Yondu was gone on a mission to retrieve an item that would lay alot of money, exactly what Gamora needed.

The credits from the orb would be enough for her to go on a manhunt for the Mad Titan and save other little girls from gling through the same pain she went through.

Which is why she was in a stolen spacecraft on her way to Morag.

* * *

 

The code of the Ravagers rang in the back of Gamora's head as she landed her stolen spacecraft on Morag.

_Stolen,_ Gamora smirked. After nearly twenty years with the Ravagers, stealing became just as important as breathing.

Landing on the darken planet, Gamora stepped out of _her_ ship with her trusty sword, the Godslayer, attatched to her leg.

Morag was a deserted planet but the temple where the mysterious item was being contained.

With determination and pride, Gamora strided through the temple until she came across the room containing what she was looking for.

In the center of the room, a small orb was hovering over a pedestal. The orb was crafted from a silver metal, decorated with the patterns of a language long forgotten.

Gamora didn't know much what the orb was, only that it costed a lot.

Carefully, Gamora plucked the from its pedestal.

Spinning on her heels, the youbg woman was surprised to see a dark-skinned man with cybrnetic enhancments on his head and body.

Korath the Pursurer.

"Drop it, now!"

Rolling her eyes, Gamora dropped the orb to the ground and held her arms over her head.

"How do you know about this?" Korath demanded as his henchmen surrounded the young ravanger.

"Know about what?" Gamora asked innocently, tilting her head and fluttering her eyelashes.

Korath eyed her, obviously not believing she was here by accident, "Ronan may have questions for you,

"I'm sure he will," Gamora smirked.

One of the henchmen reached out to grab her but the Ravanger Woman was quicker and pulled her swprd amd slashed its across his arm.

As the man cried out in pain, Gamora kicked her leg back and the other henchmen against his neck, causing him to choke.

Before Korath or anyone else coumd do anything, Gamora grabbed the orb and darted out of the room.

With an entire army on her heels, Gamora ran out of the stemole and headed straight towards her ship.

* * *

 

Star-Lord.

Everyone across the galaxy knew the name but not how Peter Quill wanted.

When people hear it they think of the celestial hybrid, mass murderer, son of Thanos.

After decades of torture, modification, training, and killing, the man began calling himself Star-Lord to prove to his father that Peter Quill was officially dead.

But in reality, he had wanted to be called Star-Lord because it was the nickname his mother gave him and he never wanted to forget her or his old life.

Everyday, Star-Lord's power grew stronger, causinf him to outshine most of his other _"siblings."_

But the constant praises from his father, did nothing to please Star-Lord.

He hated his life, his power... himself. The life man was forcefully made into.

But after 20 long and hard years, Star-Lord... Peter was ready to take back his life.

* * *

 

Ronan had called Star-Lord and Nebula into a meeting.

Nebula was another child Thanos had stolen away alongside Star-Lord. Throughout the years, a majority of her limbs have been replaced with cybernetic enhancements to make her stronger.

Star-Lord had been given the same enhancements except his were less visable. Except for the small markings on his cheekbones and above his eyebrows.

Korath the Perusurer was sent to retrieve an object called the Orb to keep his alliance with Thanos at bay. It was unknown what was in the orb but it must have been important if Thanos was after it.

"Wr have discovered she has an agreement to retrieve the orb for an intermediary known as The Broker,"

"I promised Thanos I would retrieve the orb for him, only then will he destroy Xandar for me," Stepping towards the siblings, Ronan turned towards the cybernetic warrior, "Nebula, you will go to Xandar and bring me the orb,"

With no emotion, Nebula stepped forward, "It would be my honor,"

"Stand down, little sister," Star-Lord spoke up as he steppes forward towards, "I'll handle this one,"

"Now is not the time for showing off, Star-Lord," Nebula growled, she hated that nickname and Star-Lord knew that.

The celestial hybrid didn't respond instead turned to face Ronan, "If you fail again, you'll have to face Father empty handed. And I can tell you from experience that he doesn't accept excuses,"

"I am a child of Thanos," Nebula protested, frustration was practically radiating off of her, "The same as you, _brother_ ,"

"But I've been to Xandar before, I know how to handle the Xandars,"

"Ronan has already decreed that I-"

"Do not speak for me!" Ronan snapped, obviously growinf tired of the siblings bickering. Nebula lowered her head and turned towards Star-Lord, stepping dangerously close, "You will not fail me, Star-Lord,"

Without even blinking, the older man just smirked, "I never fail."

* * *

 

Gamora was flying through the galaxy on her way to Xandar.

She figured by now Yondu and the Ravangers had realized that there was no orb but she didn't know how long until they realized she had it.

Apparently, not that long because a shrill beeping filled the air.

Turning towards the noise, the young woman saw Yondu's face on her communication tablet.

With a growl, Gamora pushed the screen down to face the table to ignore it except one of her fingers brushed against the answer button.

" _Gamora!"_

The young woman froze at the angry voice, with a deep breath Gamora turned and faced the hologram call.

Yondu's face was full of fury.

"That be me," Gamora answered with a small smirk

_"I'm here on Morag, ain't no orb and Kraglin just told me that you stole a spacecraft,"_

"Well, I thought I'd help out and pick it up for you,"

_"Well where you at now, girl?"_

"I'm sorry but I can't give you that information to you," Gamora said with a smirk and placed her hands on her hips.

Somehow, Yondu seemed more angrier than before.

 _"I slaved putting this deal together…"_ Gamora rolled her eyes, _"And now you’re gonna rip me off! We do not do that to each other, we’re Ravagers, we got a code!"_

 _A dishoborable code,_ "Yes and that code is _steal from everybody_ ,"

_"Don't you remember when I saved your life?"_

"No actually, I can't seem to remeber that. I mean you've only meantioned it once or twice a minute for twenty years,"

_"These boys of mine wantrd to kill you but I stopped them, you're alive because of me!"_

Gamora shook her head in disbelief

_"I will find you, I will…"_

Swiftly, Gamora hung up on the man, "I'm done taking orders,"


	4. Fight at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The famous first meeting scene in Xandar

Gamora grunted as she was forced out of the Brokers shop.

"Coward!" she roared and then kicked the door for extra measure.

Apparantly, the Broker was too much of a coward to accept something that Ronan was after.

With a frustrated grunt, Gamora stomped away from the shop.

By now, Yondu must have put a bounty on her, and it won't be long before the news reaches this planet.

She had to get out of here before that happens.

As the frustrated woman stormed past many Xandarians, a man that had been leaning against the wall of another building, began to follow her from a distance.

The man had a long cloak over his body and a hood pulled pulled low over his head. Making it hard to see his face.

As the hooded man continued to follow his target, he lifted one of his hands towards Gamora.

The ground beneath Gamora's feet suddenly reached up and grabbed her right leg, from her foot to below her knee, encasing it inside a stone grip.

Gamora gasped in shock when her leg became trapped by the ground. While still holding the orb, the woman tried to tug her leg free but the trao was too strong.

Grunting in frustration, Gamora began to pulled out her sword and slashed it across the stone, causing it to crack just a bit.

Just as she was almost free, someone snatched the orb from her hand.

"Hey!" she shouted as the hooded thief ran off with her orb. With a final stab from her sword, her leg was finally free.

Pulling an electric rope from her pocket, Gamora threw it towards the thief. The rope wrapped around his legs, causing him to fall onto the ground.

Gamora quickly rushed over as the man began untangling himself from the rope.

"That doesn't belong to you!" she hissed as she stood over him.

The thief suddenly wrapped his legs around Gamora'd waist and yanked her down. In a second, she was pinned to the ground with the man above her. In the struggle, the cloak had fallen off the man, revealing hid identity. The surrounding crowd gasped in horror when they saw who was under the cloak.

Star-Lord.

Gamora, not recognizing the man, just glared up at him murderously.

"It's not your either," Star-Lord said as he suddenly pulled out his gun and aimed it at the woman's forehead.

Just then, Rocket Racoon tackled Star-Lord. Making the man lose his grip on Gamora and orb.

"Put her in the bag! Put her in the bag!"

Groot reached out with his branches and began to pull Star-Lord into a large burlap sack.

"No, not him, you idiot! The green one with tits!"

Gamora quickly grabbed the orb and rushed away at top speed.

Star-Lord growled as he watched Gamora escape, a blue light came from his hands.

"Take Cover!" Rocket shouted as he jumped off the man.

With a loud shout, a bright blue amd white explosion erupted from the man, causing all of Groots branches to break around him.

Suddenly, the ground itself suddenly began to shake, causing everyone, including Gamora to the ground.

Once the ground became more stable again, Star-Lord launched himself across the air towards Gamora.

Before the woman had a chance to sit up, she was grabbed and yanked back to the ground.

Star-Lord had his teeth bared as he pinned Gamora down with a gun to her head.

"You need to learn how to stay out of situations that don't concern you,"

Despite the situation, Gamora smirked up at him, "Staying out of situations isn't exactly my strong suit,"

In a fluid motion, Gamora grabbed the ord, strapped a rocket launcher to the mans leg and then pressed the button causing Star-Lord to go flying.

The woman smiled as she sat up with the orb in her hand.

However, her victory was short-lived as a burlap sack was pulled over her head, as well as her body. Trapping her.

Groot lifted the shaking bag over his shoulder with a smile.

"Quit smiling you idiot," Rocket chided, " You're suppose to be a professional,"

Rocket's victory was short-lived as he caught sight of Star-Lord matching towards them angerily

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me,"

Star-Lord snatched Rocket up by his neck and tossed him aside like garbage. The man then pulled out his guns and aimed them at Groot.

Before the humanoid plant could do anything, Star-Lord shot at both of his arms, causing the branch-like limbs to be blasted off and the burlap sack to fall.

Smirking, the man grabbed the bag, however Gamora was ready with a small tazer. The electric shock caused the mans body to siezure and pass out onto the groud.

With a firm grip on the orb, Gamora kicked away the bag and ran away.

Rocket watched her run with a smirk and then began to pull out a large gun.

"I live for the simple things, like how much this is going to hurt!"

"Yeah, writhe you little bitch,"

Behind the smirking racoon, Groot was kicking at his torn arms, whimpering.

"It'll grow back, you idiot!" the creature snapped, "Quit whining!"

Suddenly, bright lights surrounded them, trapping them in the air.

The Noca Corp had arrived.

"Subject 89P13!" One in a ship shouted, "Drop your weapon!"

"Oh, crap," Rocket muttered and relctantly dropped his weapon.

"By the authority of the Nova Corps, you are under arrest!"


End file.
